Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza jest jedną z głównych postaci w anime Psycho-Pass. Charakterystyka Wygląd Ginoza jest najwyższym członkiem 1 Dywizji, wyższym nawet niż Kogami i Masaoka. Ma czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Jego włosy częściowo zakrywają twarz i nosi okulary, mimo że ma doskonały wzrok. Robi to, ponieważ wierzy, że ich noszenie pomoże zachować w normie jego Psycho-Pass. Jednak podczas ostatniej wymiany, zanim Masaoka umarł, ojciec powiedział synowi, że jego oczy wyglądają dokładnie tak, jak jego, kiedy był młody. Po tym i dwumiesięcznym pobycie w centrum rehabilitacji, Ginoza przestaje je nosić, mówiąc, że nie chce dłużej ukrywać podobieństwa między nim a Masaoką. Ten rozwój wydaje się równoległy do Ginozy pogodzonym z innymi podobieństwami między Masaoką a nim, po jego poświęceniu, by ocalić życie syna. Ginoza jest zazwyczaj widziany w ciemnych strojach. W Biurze nosi standardowy ciemny garnitur i krawat z czarnym płaszczem o wysokim kołnierzu. Po utracie lewej ręki zaczyna nosić protezę, podobną do tej, którą miał jego ojciec. Po zostaniu Egzekutorem, przycina włosy i zaczyna nosić brązowy płaszcz podobny do tego, który nosił Masaoka. W 2116 r. włosy Ginozy stają się nieco dłuższe i są związane w kucyk. Osobowość Ginoza jako inspektor jest skutecznym starszym oficerem, zdolnym do spełniania wymagań szefostwa i skutecznego działania z personelem 1 Dywizji. Jest bystrym obserwatorem ludzkich zachowań i doskonałym detektywem, ale ponieważ opiera się bardziej na danych niż intuicji, jest dość surowy, jeśli chodzi o swoją pracę. Wynikająca z tego gorycz Ginozy nad ukrytym oznaczeniem Masaoki i jego degradacja z Inspektora do Egzekutora, kiedy był młodszy, przyczynia się do jego poglądu, że Inspektorzy nie powinni rozwijać emocjonalnych więzi ze swoimi Egzekutorami, ponieważ takie relacje mogą zaszkodzić ich Psycho-Pass. Aby utrzymać dystans, traktuje Egzekutorów jak „myśliwskie psy” - jak on sam ich nazywa - uważając siebie jako „pasterza” - tak nazywa się Inspektorów. Ginoza jest nieco przeciwny wobec Kogamiego i Masaoki, ponieważ postrzega ich obelgi wobec Egzekutorów jako osobiste zdrady, pozostawiając go z poczuciem opuszczenia. Pomimo wstrętu do Masaoki jako Egzekutora, Ginoza wciąż podświadomie pragnie zgody ze swoim ojcem; Wiara Masaoki w Kogamiego powoduje, że Ginoza rozwija uczucie zazdrości i niższości, mimo że jego umiejętności są równe umiejętnościom Kogamiego. Kiedy Akane Tsunemori dołącza do jego zespołu, ostrzega ją przed zaprzyjaźnieniem się z Egzekutorami, chociaż i tak to robi, szczególnie zaprzyjaźniając się z Kogamim. Jak na ironię, Ginoza obawia się, że Tsunemori pójdzie tą samą ścieżką, co Egzekutor, choć to on sam potyka się o swoją pracę i podąża tą samą drogą, której się obawia, powtarzając grzechy ojca i przyjaciela. Kiedy jego barwa zaczyna się mętnieć, ignoruje porady, aby się wyleczyć i skupić się na pracy. Jego złożone emocje, w połączeniu z presją związaną z pracą i ciężarem utrzymywania swojego Psycho-Pass w czystości, powodują, że Ginoza zostaje sparaliżowany głębokim niepokojem, co prowadzi do wyczerpania emocjonalnego. Gwałtowna i przedwczesna śmierć ojca, Masaoki, wywołuje emocjonalny wstrząs w psychice Ginozy, co spowodowało gwałtowny wzrost jego współczynnika przestępczości do 140, a jego oznaczenie jako utajonego kryminalistę. Ginoza rozpoczyna leczenie, ale wychodzi po zaledwie dwóch miesiącach, wracając do Biura do Spraw Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego jako Egzekutor pracujący pod okiem praktykanta, którego sam nadzorował, Akane Tsunemori. Jako Egzekutor, Ginoza wykazuje znaczące zmiany zarówno jako jednostka, jak i jako organ ścigania. Pod chłodną powierzchnią Ginoza okazuje się mieć współczującą stronę i opiekuje się tymi, z którymi pracuje i bardzo się smuci, widząc, jak rodzina i przyjaciele cierpią lub umierają. Nie wiadomo, jak naprawdę czuje się w związku ze swoją degradacją, ale jest dobrze przystosowany do prostej pracy Egzekutora. Osobiste hobby Ginozy to ogrodnictwo i zbieranie monet. To pierwsze odziedziczył po swojej babci, a drugie po swoim dziadku. Lubi psy i posiada licencję terapeuty. Może on zatrzymać swojego Husky'ego - Dime'a nawet po degradacji do Egzekutora. Ginoza jest dobry w tenisie, narciarstwie i kendo. Pokazuje również, że ma doskonałe umiejętności w posługiwaniu się bronią palną. Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest chleb; jego najmniej ulubionym jest Mulukhiyah. Śpi po sześć godzin dziennie. Galeria Plik:Nobuchika Ginoza- Child.jpg|Ginoza jako dziecko Plik:Nobuchika Ginoza.jpg Plik:Nobuchika Ginoza 3.png Plik:Nobuchika Ginoza- Holo File.png Plik:Nobuchika Ginoza- Combat Mode.png Plik:BelovedFickleBengaltiger-small.gif Plik:Ginoza and Kogami.jpg|Ginoza i Kogami Plik:Nobuchika Ginoza- Enforcer.png|Ginoza jako Egzekutor Plik:Akane and Ginoza.png|Akane i Ginoza en:Nobuchika Ginoza Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Urzędnicy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fiction Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani Kategoria:Mentorzy Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Antynihiliści Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Psycho-Pass